Los dragones sean unidos
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: ¿Y si Daenerys hubiese contraído matrimonio con Viserys, como sería su vida? No todo saldría como lo esperado. Fic participante del reto #30 "Parejas no consolidadas"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"


**_Fic participante del reto #30 "Parejas no consolidadas"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a George R. R. Martin._**

—Los dragones sean unidos, en fuego y sangre.

Daenerys no oye al sacerdote. Su mente vaga lejos, imaginando un Poniente en todo su esplendor. Se detiene en la mera visión del Trono de Hierro, hecho de espadas afiladas que cortarían su delicada piel con sólo un leve roce.

De repente, los labios de su actual esposo presionan en los suyos. Ahoga la respiración, porque tal acto le produce rechazo. Desde pequeña ha sabido de la posible unión, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a concretarse.

Y la sangre pura de los Targaryen debe permanecer en el mundo, y de ellos dos depende dicha tarea.

-.-

La cena transcurre demasiado rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la escoltan a la habitación matrimonial donde perderá la virginidad. La desnudan con rudeza, y de la misma manera la arrojan al interior de la alcoba.

Allí, sentado a los pies de la cama, Viserys Targaryen la observa con curiosidad. Nunca vio a su hermana desnuda, y se sorprende al notar los evidentes cambios de su cuerpo. Ágilmente, se acerca a ella y presiona uno de sus senos entre sus dedos. Es blando, cálido, blanco como la leche y suave al tacto. Su hermana pega un salto, alejándose de él.

No lo desea, quiere tenerlo lejos.

— ¿Es que acaso me negarás el derecho que me corresponde por el simple hecho de ser tu esposo, hermanita? —susurra él, frunciendo el ceño.

Dany suspira quedamente. Repasa las obligaciones que debe cumplir. No le hace ni una pizca de gracia tener sexo. Y, sin embargo… se da cuenta de que es lo que se espera de ella.

—No. Seré tuya, amado…esposo.

Viserys la toma desesperado. Tan así, que no tarda demasiado en acabar dentro de su mujer. Consumado el acto, se tiende de espaldas al lecho, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Daenerys queda decepcionada.

-.-

Es desagradable estar unida en matrimonio con Viserys. La trata mal, le da el peor sexo que se puede esperar y encima le exige cosas que no puede desempeñar. La joven dragón se pregunta cuando demonios llegarán a Poniente. Ni siquiera poseen un barco, y los dragones no existen para llevarlos en su lomo.

Todo marcha tranquilo, excesivamente aburrido y fastidioso en la mansión de Illyrio. Si se les permite vivir ahí, es porque le han prometido un buen puesto al arribar en la Fortaleza Roja.

Daenerys desprecia su vida de casada.

-.-

—Usted se encuentra en cinta, mi señora—le dice el Maestre Grioo y ella se niega a creerlo.

Instintivamente, lleva sus manos a su bajo vientre. Lo siente hinchado y duro. Se incorpora, contemplándose en el espejo del cuarto. Ve aquel bultito que sobresale del vestido color carmín. No sale de su asombro.

—Discúlpeme, mi señora. He de atender otros asuntos, con su permiso. —se despide el Maestre escabulléndose de sus aposentos.

Con la privacidad que le ofrece su soledad, se permite derramar algunas lágrimas. Ese bebé que se gesta en su interior es inesperado. Se pregunta que hizo mal para merecer eso. No lo quiere.

Lejos está de comprender que amará a ese pequeño como a nadie en el mundo.

-.-

Los dolores de parto continúan desde la mañana. Las punzadas explotan una tras otra, dejándola sin aliento. Siente que hay no hay nada peor que eso. Cree que la muerte es el mejor alivio.

Aferra sus dedos a los barrotes de la cama. Una criada se encarga de limpiar el sudor de su frente, otra de aplicar mantas limpias bajo sus piernas.

Y su esposo… espera fuera. No lo ha notado intranquilo ni mucho menos ansioso. El nacimiento de su hijo no le produce expectación.

Las contracciones empeoran. Una mujer de avanzada edad grita que el niño ya está en camino. La futura madre puja con fuerza, sintiendo que la vida se la va en ello. Ideas incoherentes cruzan su mente, debilitándola.

Un grito desgarrador escapa de su garganta y el llanto del infante acalla los sonidos de la habitación.

—¡Es un niño! —anuncia la misma mujer acunando algo sangrante en sus brazos. Dany palpa sus muslos pegajosos, el mundo le pesa en los hombros. Demasiado cansada, estira sus brazos reclamando su bebé.

—Da… dámelo—dice con voz rota. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. —Quiero verlo.

La nana obedece, entregándoselo a la joven.

Daenerys de la Tormenta contempla a su hijo, de la misma manera que un ciego vería por primera vez al sol.

FIN.

N/A: Se que no es la gran cosa, pero… bueno :D


End file.
